My Cute Butler
by kiara-kun
Summary: In an AU set in the present, Ciel Phantomhive works at a butler cafe where he encounters an aspiring author named Sebastian who takes a liking to the glum butler, quickly becoming a regular at the cafe. Sebaciel.


**A/N: Hullo, there! I know I haven't posted anything much, nor have I posted in a while, but hey! It's summer! So, what way to start a summer than to start my first multi-chapter fanfiction EVER?! Woah!**

**So, I give you my first multi-chapter fanfiction! Leave comments with suggestions and thoughts, please. Why? BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME SUPER MOTIVATED! And all ideas will be taken into consideration in the making of this story. **

**The rating may change to M for later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Though they may be my babies, I do not own any characters such as Ciel, Sebastian, Finnian, etc. **

_*Ding!*_

The bell rang out as another surge of young girls entered the well-furnished cafe in a fit of giggles. They took in the grand establishment with wide-eyed wonder and slightly flushed faces as the head butler, a weathered man by the name of Tanaka, swept them a grand bow before seating them at a nearby table. Soon after, a young man appeared to take their order. The man, of course, wore standard butler uniform with the tailcoat and all - though it was in a dark shade of green. He was perhaps in his early twenties and had shaggy bleached hair, shining green eyes and an easy-going smile that melted the hearts of his customers .

He greeted them with the standard, "Good evening, princess." which landed another set of giggles. To the left of blond was the new employee named 'Snake' who, though shy, quickly became high-demand for his foreign features and rare pale blond hair.

Snake served a sole girl who fidgeted with her glasses as he handed her a slice of cake more pretty than tasty with her name scrawled across the plate in chocolate syrup.

She stuttered out a 'thank you' as Snake quickly retreated with a barely audible "Yes, princess."

And that was how it should be. Cute girls coming to the butler cafe and ordering dainty food. It was a daily occurrence - which is why it should come as no surprise that Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household, was in a rather wretched mood. Why, exactly? Most likely because, while his co-workers catered to adorable girls, Ciel was taking the order of an eccentric young man with sleek ebony hair and a constant playful smirk.

"How may I serve you today, master?" His words emotionless as he pulled out the small writing pad from his coat pocket, Ciel furrowed his brow in impatience at the man before him.

"How about a smile, mister butler?" the customer, Sebastian, cracked a grin at Ciel's obvious annoyance. The tight line that was Ciel's mouth curved downwards in a slight frown.

"Your order, master?" The raven-haired butler's voice gave away to the frustration he was practically oozing. However, this only seemed to amuse the Sebastian even more.

"Hm…" Sebastian tilted his head in thought as he carefully eyed Ciel, much the the younger boy's discomfort. "What do you suggest?" His voice held innocent curiosity as he meddled with the pages scattered on his table.

"Today's specialty cake is the strawberry swirl dream cake." The response was automatic as Ciel once again poised his pen to take the bothersome black-haired man's order.

"No, no, no. I said what do _you _suggest. I don't want to know the special, what do _you _think tastes good?" With an agitated sigh, Sebastian shook his head as though Ciel had made some grave mistake. Ciel suppressed a groan as he debated on a response that might satisfy the nuisance before him.

"How about our german chocola-" Ciel was abruptly stopped when, in a blur of blonde ringlets, a girl came crashing into him.

"Ciel~!" she called as she squeezed him in a tight embrace.

"Elizabeth." Huffed Ciel as he pried the smaller girls arms off him. "What are you doing? I'm working." He muttered as he managed to get Elizabeth's arms off. Ciel felt a blush creep up on his cheeks as he noticed a lot of the cafe's attention was on him and the spectacle going on.

Elizabeth pouted as she stepped away from Ciel - quite reluctantly so. "I can't help it when you're cosplaying as a butler- it's too cute!" With a small squee, she once again attacked Ciel who quickly dodged the assault.

"It's not cosplay!" Ciel snapped but quickly lowered his voice as he once again attracted the attention of the other customers. Worry that the manager would see them, he quickly pulled Elizabeth by the elbow back to the door. "What are you doing here?" Keeping his voice low, Ciel stopped by the exit with the moping girl.

"Ah!" Realization spread across her face as she remembered her purpose. "We're having a party tonight and I wanted to know if you'd come." Elizabeth turned her pleading green eyes on Ciel as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't, now if you'll excuse me, I've got a job to do." His voice no longer held any anger as he ushered the flailing girl out the door.

"Wait, no, Ciel-" Elizabeth tried to push against him but to no avail.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth." And with that, he Ciel shut the door on the sulking girl and quickly looked around the cafe. The loud buzz of chatter returned and it appeared the manager had not caught sight of the minor disturbance. Deeming it a blessing, Ciel hurried to where an uncharistically irate Sebastian waited.

"I apologize, master. Now, as I was saying, I would recommend th-"

"I'll have strawberry swirl dream cake." the smile returned to Sebastian's face as he made his order but it lacked the same playfulness as before.

"But I thought-" Ciel started but then, after a seconds pondering, decided against it. With a swift, 'Yes, master.' he wrote down the order and returned to the kitchen. When Ciel came back, Sebastian was writing in a journal he always kept handy and hardly paid the dark-haired boy any mind as he sat the plate down in the only vacant spot on the table. Simply waving him off when asked for anything else, Sebastian didn't look up once as Ciel served him.

Frowning as he went about his other duties, Ciel shrugged off the odd behavior of the very strange man. When Ciel glanced at his table a few minutes later, he found it empty with the cash on the table and a small note.

Hastily walking to the table, Ciel found that Sebastian had left a generous tip. The grin that spread across his face dissolved the moment he caught sight of the note.

"_Thanks for the cake, it was delicious - but not nearly as delicious as you, my cute butler. I look forward to seeing you again "_


End file.
